hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:40swoody garage yellow.JPG
Nice Version I like this version - simple and nice. I've definitely got to find this one! I've got a few of the first color, so I should be able to find it eventually. HaarFager 04:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I like this one too, its one of my fav castings. It was a Walmart exclusive, it shipped with the good year 5SP end caps. so it will be pretty tricky to find one in the wild, unless they hopefully make another run with them! Sinnin 09:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't quite understand you - "good year 5SP end caps?" What does this mean? And it's rare? Well, I might have to make a run to eBay then, to find this one! HaarFager 10:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, if you hadn't guessed, it's one of my favorite castings, too! HaarFager 10:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: End caps are the displays they just pull from the box and hang at the end of the isles. Thats usually what the walmart exclusives come packaged in. Email me at coaster_mech@yahoo.com with your address and i will send you one Sinnin 11:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, so that's what an end cap is. I guess I've only seen it once locally, and that was just before Christmas. Since then, apparently my local Wal-Mart hasn't ordered any new Hot Wheels because they were planning on relocating the toy section. I went in the other night and they had moved them all to their new home, but they were the same ones left over from the end cap and pre-Christmas. I did get the last metalflake blue HW Garage Woodie that was left. They had several at Christmas, but I only got about 3 at the time because I didn't want to be hoggish. Since then, however, I've gotten 1 at a time here and there until I finally got this last one. I guess nobody collects them around here because now I have 8 of the metalflake blue ones! Thanks for the offer - I tell you what. I'll trade you for one. I've got several older ones unopened and I wouldn't feel right not giving something in return. Are there any you need for your collection? Here's some I have that are unopened: :::::2008 Team: Surf's Up Metalflake Red/Orange :::::2009 Connect :::::1999 Surf 'N Fun Series Metalflake Purple :::::1997 Teal w/Black Fenders 5DOT :::::1998 Teal w/Black Fenders 5DOT :::::1995 Teal w/Black Fenders 7SP :::::1998 Pearl White 5SP :::::2000 Pearl Orange LW :::::Just let me know if you need any of these versions. HaarFager 12:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I need that pearl white one! Just send me an email!! Sinnin 20:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :How do I send you an e-mail, David? Or rather, where do I find your e-mail address at so that I can use it? HaarFager 06:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Its posted above... coaster_mech@yahoo.com in case you still dont see it =P Sinnin 06:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh, thanks David. If it had been a snake, it would have bit me! I forgot it was there. HaarFager 07:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC)